Déduction Hématophage
by CryingAlice
Summary: John pensait avoir tout vu de son colocataire et il faisait erreur. De la véritable nature de Sherlock, il ne savait rien... Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Vampire!Sherlock, Sherlock/John, scènes plus qu'explicites.


**Titre** : Déduction Hématophage

**Auteur** : Ambrevale

**Fandom/Pairing** : Sherlock BBC, Sherlock/John

**Rating** : NC-17

**Disclaimer** : Heureusement, je n'ai pas les droits. Je n'ai pas le génie de Moffat et Gratiss.

**Résumé** : John pensait avoir tout vu de Sherlock. Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

**Warning** : Slash, évidemment. Vampire!Sherlock. Conséquence logique : un peu de sang.

**NdA** : J'ai fait une **vidéo** en relation avec cette fic, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup moins sérieuse que la fic elle-même. Vous pouvez la trouver en tapant « Sherlock/John vampire » sur Youtube et c'est la vidéo d'Ambrevale (obviously :p) J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la position de **Vampire!Mycroft**. Il aurait pu être le Sire de Sherlock (mon kink perso) mais finalement, j'ai choisi différemment.

Un grand, un très grand merci à ma béta de toujours **Aliyela**, qui continue à me supporter (pas une tâche facile, mais elle me le rend bien ^^). Sérieusement, le boulot de correction et de soutien qu'exige mes fics est assez hallucinant, elle a énormément de mérite. Une phrase émouvante de sa part à mon endroit : « tais toi, ou je te fais manger les 37 pages de ton « OS » ! » Sniff, c'est beau, l'amûûûr.

* * *

**Déduction Hématophage**

**

* * *

**

_"Whatever will happen will happen, but choose your companions with care. Choose them because you like to look at them and you like the sound of their voices, and they have profound secrets in them that you wish to know_.

_ In other words, choose them because you love them.__"_

Anne Rice

* * *

Le jour où John Watson découvrit à quel point Sherlock était spécial était un jour semblable aux autres. Enfin, semblable aux autres passés avec Sherlock.

* * *

Ils étaient dans une des périodes "néfastes" du détective. Aucune affaire, rien pour exciter son intérêt. Sherlock était blotti sur le sofa, roulé en boule, et, pour autant que John le sût, il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. De la semaine. Ils étaient vendredi. Le médecin commençait à s'inquiéter de l'extrême pâleur de son compagnon. Il avait essayé maintes fois de le tirer de sa léthargie, de l'amener manger chinois ou italien, de lui rapporter des plats à emporter. Rien. Le détective ne voulait rien avaler. Il avait passé la nuit à gratter son violon, mélancolique. Au matin, il avait joué quelques-uns des morceaux de variété préférés de John pour se faire pardonner, comme toujours.

Le médecin avait édité son blog, relatant ces faits qui, s'ils n'avaient rien de passionnant, faisaient partie intégrante de ce qui faisait Sherlock. Il n'était pas d'astreinte à la clinique et, n'ayant pas d'amis ou de relations à Londres, il ne savait trop quoi faire. Le soleil brillait pour encore quelques heures, et il n'avait pas envie de passer la fin de journée à regarder des bêtises à la télé avec Mrs Hudson. Il attrapa donc son manteau et quitta l'appartement, salué par un grognement de Sherlock. Il espérait sincèrement que cette léthargie ne pousserait pas le détective vers la drogue, dans un exemple des épisodes d'addiction que lui avait relaté Lestrade. Sherlock clamait qu'il était clean, mais qui croyait la parole d'un addict ? Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais fait de cure. Du moins John ne le pensait pas. Il ne voyait pas Sherlock se soumettre à un tel traitement de son plein gré. A moins que Mycroft n'ait mis son nez dans... oh, et puis il ne voulait pas penser à ça! Penser aux frères Holmes donnait mal au crâne dans le meilleur des cas.

Il fourra les mains dans les poches de son blouson et prit le chemin du centre ville, descendant Baker Street pour prendre à gauche sur la grande avenue de Marylebone Road, passant devant Madame Tussauds, puis tournant à droite dans Harley Street, le quartier des docteurs. La rue comptait un nombre impressionnant de cliniques, de spécialistes et de généralistes, dans des domaines aussi variés que la chirurgie esthétique ou cardiaque. Il prit à gauche sur Wigmore Street et continua jusqu'à Regent Street qu'il longea un long moment pour finalement atteindre Picadilly et le vieux centre londonien. John était d'un naturel plutôt solitaire, ce qui lui permettait de bien s'entendre avec la créature mi-ours mi-chat qui lui servait de colocataire. Mais il aimait être au milieu de la foule, voir des gens, les entendre parler et s'agiter. Il profitait donc de l'air londonien tout en marchant d'un pas vif.

Le temps se couvrait rapidement cependant. Et, très vite, il reçut la morsure d'une pluie drue et glaciale qui pénétrait les vêtements et la peau et semblait même refroidir les os. Il hésita un instant à prendre un taxi pour retrouver ses pénates. Mais la pensée de son compagnon, perdu dans sa mélancolie, et l'évocation de la morne lumière grise de leur appartement pour toute compagnie lui firent préférer la sympathique porte d'un grand pub de style victorien.

Il s'installa avec une pinte de Guinness à l'une des tables à banquette, observant d'un œil critique les hautes tables sans siège autour desquelles s'agaçaient des dizaines d'hommes bien décidés à rejoindre le stade de l'euphorie éthylique avant l'heure d'interdiction de vente d'alcool décidée par le gouvernement. Il reporta son attention sur la pluie et les dessins qu'elle formait sur la vitre.

A l'extérieur, des formes emmitouflées dans des parkas ou des anoraks se pressaient. Un homme en loden passa en courant, ses mains gantées occupées par un exemplaire du Times tenu au-dessus de sa tête, une mallette pressée contre sa poitrine. Un groupe de trois adolescentes suivit, un grand parapluie les abritant tant bien que mal. John s'amusa un instant à tenter de mettre en pratique les capacités déductives de son colocataire, mais ne parvint pas à grand-chose de concluant. Il but sa bière à petites gorgées, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repassait dans sa tête les détails de l'étude en rose et de l'aventure du banquier aveugle, toujours aussi étonné des pouvoirs déductifs de Sherlock, de son incroyable énergie, de son intelligence. Il était difficile de relier cet homme intense, presque effrayant, gracieux et infatigable à l'ombre humaine roulée en boule sur leur sofa. Il repensa au premier regard qu'il avait posé sur Sherlock. L'attraction avait été immédiate et pas seulement parce que, de manière assez évidente, le physique de Sherlock était plus qu'agréable. Il y avait dans cette forme élancée une grâce et un charme quasi irrésistibles. S'y ajoutaient l'intelligence et la grande soif de vivre qui se lisaient dans ces yeux gris et ce sourire triomphant.

John n'avait jamais réellement pris de disposition pour satisfaire sa bisexualité, exception faite de quelques rencontres rapides durant son temps dans l'armée, et des quelques aventures qu'il avait entretenues lors de son temps à l'université. Il trouvait le fait de sortir avec des femmes infiniment moins compliqué, que ce soit vis-à-vis du regard des autres ou de la relation en elle-même. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance des boîtes gay, ni le côté surfait qui accompagnait de son point de vue le "gay way of life".

Mais Sherlock... c'était très différent.

Il était aussi bien attiré par le physique que par le mental, et il trouvait l'esprit de son colocataire presque plus sexy que son corps. Son caractère impossible et changeant ne faisait qu'accroître la fascination qu'il exerçait sur John. Toutefois, une simple et bien maladroite enquête menée dès le début de leur association l'avait convaincu que Sherlock était inaccessible. Il était très probablement le seul vrai cas d'asexualité que John ait jamais croisé. Mais il donnait son amitié sans aucune difficulté, du moins avec John, quoiqu'en dît Sally Donovan. Le médecin se sentait très chanceux de faire partie de la vie du grand homme qu'était Sherlock Holmes.

Il réfléchit à la remarque de sa psychiatre sur ses problèmes de confiance. Il ne trouvait pas de raison de faire confiance aux gens. Il ne savait que trop ce qui se cachait derrière la façade de la civilisation humaine. Il en avait connu toutes les déceptions et tous les mensonges ; son père, Harry, l'Afghanistan...

Sherlock était différent. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il l'était.

Pourtant il manipulait à loisir, mentait comme personne et ne voyait que des objets d'études dans ses contemporains. Il pouvait se montrer parfaitement plaisant, comme il le faisait avec Mrs. Hudson, jouer avec l'affection qu'on lui portait, comme avec Lestrade, fondre en larme, éclater de rire ou imiter à la perfection le jeu amoureux pour parvenir à ses fins. Alors pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance ? Parce que dans sa vie de tous les jours, il était d'une naïveté et d'une brusquerie presque touchantes ? Parce que, malgré tout, John pouvait voir l'intense solitude à laquelle le condamnait sa vaste intelligence ?

C'était des petits riens, des silences, des regards, des petites attentions, comme cette fois où il l'avait traîné sur une scène de crime au milieu de la nuit froide. John était alors glacé. Sans cesser son explication, Holmes avait quitté sa sempiternelle écharpe et l'avait enroulée autour de son cou, sous le regard ahuri de Sally. Ou cette fois, avec la petite fille dont les deux parents étaient morts, double meurtre. Sherlock avait brusquement cessé son investigation et s'était éloigné un peu, main dans la main avec elle. En revenant, elle avait un faible sourire aux lèvres. C'était aussi dans les morceaux de violon, joués pour John seul. Dans la soirée James Bond. Il savait que Sherlock l'utilisait, mais qu'il ne le mettrait jamais dans une position insurmontable. Sherlock tenait à lui. Il le savait, sans forcément savoir comment. Sociopathe ? Peut-être. John n'en savait rien, mais il n'était certainement pas complètement dénué de sentiments.

Se trouvant affamé, il commanda un fish&chips, observant la nuit tomber sur Londres tout en mangeant. La pluie avait cessé aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, laissant des petits points d'eau qui brillaient comme mille lanternes en réfléchissant les lumières de la ville. Il termina son repas et paya, puis sortit dans l'air du soir. L'atmosphère était fraîche mais agréable, et il décida de rentrer à pied. Le ciel était toujours couvert mais un bon repas lui avait donné envie d'une marche digestive. L'exercice constant requis dans l'armée lui manquait. Il détestait avoir l'impression de s'empâter.

Au détour d'une ruelle, il lui sembla entendre un gémissement. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'engagea dans le passage sombre. Il sortit les mains de ses poches, son instinct de soldat le mettant en garde. Il se souvint vaguement de Mycroft parlant du "champs de bataille" qu'était Londres. Avec Sherlock, il avait effectivement découvert cet aspect des choses.

Une forme féminine était assise par terre contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il l'interpella en continuant à avancer lentement, les mains tendues pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Hey, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Un nouveau gémissement. Il s'approcha encore, suffisamment pour distinguer une chevelure brune abondante, des bras blessés et une robe déchirée. Il sortit son portable de sa poche tout en s'accroupissant aux côtés de la femme. Il posa la main sur son bras.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous voulez que j'appelle une... »

Il ne put terminer. Un bras se referma sur sa gorge alors que la femme se redressait d'un coup, totalement en forme, et partait en courant. Son compagnon serra et il sentit sa respiration s'interrompre sous la pression. Il agrippa convulsivement l'avant-bras qui le compressait d'une main et envoya son coude se loger dans les côtes de son adversaire.

Il entendit un cri étouffé et la pression se relâcha juste suffisamment pour qu'il puisse agripper le poignet de son agresseur et se retourner d'un coup, le tordant vicieusement. Le cri de douleur qu'il reçut en réponse l'encouragea et il se releva tout en projetant son adversaire contre le mur. Il se pencha en avant d'instinct, évitant le coup venant de derrière lui. Puis il se jeta sur le côté, ignorant la brûlante inflammation dans son épaule et attrapa la barre de fer que l'homme lui destinait. Ils luttèrent une poignée de secondes, force contre force, avant que John ne soit contraint de lâcher prise. Il ne put éviter le coup suivant, et la barre percuta son épaule gauche.

Le choc remonta jusqu'à sa tête, réveillant sa vieille blessure en une explosion de douleur et il grogna, sa main droite se portant automatiquement sur la plaie. Il recula de quelques pas, faisant face à ses deux adversaires.

Il ne les voyait pas bien dans l'ombre et il plissa les yeux. L'un tenait une longue barre de fer et l'autre venait de sortir un couteau à viande, fin à lame plate. Ca ne se présentait pas bien du tout. L'idée ne lui vint même pas d'appeler à l'aide. Il était de retour dans les rues de Kaboul, sa vie ne tenant qu'à un fil. Il se força à lâcher son épaule et serra les poings. L'homme au couteau se jeta sur lui, lui portant un coup latéral qu'il esquiva. Mais cela le projeta vers la barre de son compagnon. A nouveau, le coup se porta sur son épaule gauche. Ca ne pouvait être un hasard, songea-t-il vaguement en sentant sa conscience lui échapper. Il s'affaissa contre le mur, ouvrant et fermant les yeux convulsivement, cherchant à diluer le brouillard qui enveloppait ses sens.

« ...Emmerdeur... Holmes... »

Des bribes des invectives de l'homme au couteau lui parvenaient brouillées. Sherlock. C'était à propos de Sherlock. Il sentit sa rage s'accroître. Et alors que l'homme s'approchait, son couteau pointé vers lui, il fonça tête baissée, sans voir ce sur quoi il se jetait, comme un animal blessé. Son crâne entra en contact avec le torse de son adversaire et celui-ci fut projeté en arrière.

Mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée. Deux mains attrapèrent son col et le plaquèrent à nouveau contre le mur, sa tête heurtant le béton avec un bruit sinistre. Sa vision se voila de blanc et il sentit ses membres se relâcher sous le choc. L'homme lui parlait, crachant ses mots droit sur son visage, mais il ne comprenait rien.

Puis, soudainement, le visage s'éloigna, les mains le lâchant, et il s'effondra à genoux, ses mains le soutenant à peine. Il releva la tête, clignant des yeux, tentant de distinguer ce qui se passait.

Au début il ne parvint pas à donner de sens à ce qu'il voyait. Son agresseur était tenu au-dessus du sol, ses jambes remuant lamentablement comme la queue d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Une forme longue et élancée le tenait par le cou, d'une main. Il se débattait misérablement, ses mains agrippant inutilement la poigne qui le retenait. Puis un craquement sinistre raisonna dans la ruelle et le corps s'immobilisa soudainement avant de retomber comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol.

L'autre homme se jeta sur la forme, sa barre prête à frapper. Il voulut crier à son sauveur de faire attention, mais sa gorge refusait de fonctionner. Ce fut de toute manière inutile. La forme pivota, dans le flottement d'un long manteau, et attrapa la barre avec une rapidité surnaturelle. Le morceau de métal cassa net par une inflexion de son poignet.

L'homme s'arrêta, bouche bée, regardant son arme à présent brisée. Il la lâcha et recula, des petits cris s'échappant de sa gorge, que John supposa être des supplications. L'instant suivant – avait-il perdu conscience un instant ? Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu bouger... – la forme le tenait dans une embrassade implacable. Elle était étrangement tordue en avant, sa tête disparaissant dans le creux du cou de l'homme. Il entendit un long cri suivi d'un râle, et les bras de l'homme cessèrent de s'agiter pour retomber, flaccide. La forme le lâcha et il tomba à terre, pantin de chiffons à son tour.

John tenta de se redresser, son instinct de survie prenant le dessus, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il se retrouva assis contre le mur, tenant son bras gauche, essayant de ne pas perdre conscience. La forme s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à en distinguer les contours.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il lui sembla reconnaître le visage inquiet de Sherlock, un étrange filet rouge au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut une douleur violente dans son épaule gauche et son torse. Il gémit et serra les dents. Des bribes de son infortune lui revenaient par vagues. Mais il devait avoir été plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait, parce qu'il se souvenait d'un délire avec son colocataire en guest-star et...

Comme si la simple mention de son nom l'avait invoqué, Sherlock apparut à la porte de sa chambre. Il portait son pyjama et sa robe de chambre bleue, exactement comme lorsqu'il avait quitté leur appartement cet après-midi. John essaya de retrouver dans les traits familiers le délire de la nuit. Mais Sherlock était tout à fait normal, pour Sherlock, cela s'entendait. Un peu moins pâle peut-être. Ses yeux gris brillaient dans la pénombre.

« -Une vilaine affaire que cette agression, John, murmura-t-il, pensif. Tu n'as aucune commotion, mais les coups consécutifs portés à ton ancienne blessure vont limiter ton activité quelques jours. »

John essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était tellement sèche que seul un vague grognement s'en échappa. Un verre d'eau accompagné de deux pilules, des antidouleurs probablement, furent immédiatement placés devant son nez. Il se redressa un peu pour saisir puis avaler les cachets et boire à petites gorgées. Une fois qu'il n'eut plus l'impression que sa gorge était tapissée de papier de verre, il réessaya.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

Sa voix était rauque et râpeuse, mais au moins elle était efficace. Sherlock se frotta lentement les mains sous le menton en cette parodie de prière qui lui était habituelle. Il le regardait avec l'intensité qu'il réservait habituellement aux cadavres de ses affaires.

« De quoi te rappelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il du tac-au-tac.

John fut surpris. Sherlock était rarement sur la défensive.

-C'est... confus. Il y avait cette femme qui pleurait. Et ses deux complices ? Ils m'ont attaqué, on s'est battu et...

Il s'interrompit, cherchant à donner un sens au maelström d'images s'emmêlant dans ses souvenirs.

-Et ? Insista Sherlock, avec une étrange trépidation dans la voix.

-Je... je ne sais pas. C'est très embrouillé. J'ai perdu conscience plusieurs fois. Il me semble... Tu étais là, non ? »

Holmes plissa les yeux. Son regard commençait à mettre John mal à l'aise. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami et celui-ci, dans un de ses gestes théâtraux, se détourna, sa robe de chambre flottant derrière lui.

« Je t'ai suivi parce que j'avais besoin de ton téléphone, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour quitter la pièce. Je suis intervenu et ces ruffians sont partis sans demander leur reste, bien plus amochés qu'à leur arrivée. Des hommes d'Henry Marcus, je pense. Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié que je l'envoie en prison. Enfin, ils sont hors d'état de nuire. S'en prendre à toi, un soldat, pour m'atteindre moi était une preuve de stupidité de leur part. Mais un peu d'imagination dans le procédé aurait été trop leur demander.

Il avait dit la dernière partie avec une note distincte de regret. Puis il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Dors. Mme Hudson a promis de te faire un petit-déjeuner digne d'un héros de guerre demain.

-Mais, coupa John en fronçant les sourcils, ne faudra-t-il pas que je porte plainte ?

Sherlock eut un geste grandiloquent de la main.

-Pourquoi faire ? La police est incompétente, et je te l'ai dit, l'affaire est réglée. Dors. »

Et, dans un mouvement élégant de tissus, il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. John se laissa aller contre l'oreiller, les sourcils toujours froncés. Plusieurs choses le gênaient dans l'explication de Sherlock, mais il était trop fatigué pour réellement y réfléchir. Il rabattit la couverture sur lui et ferma les yeux. Une nuit sans cauchemar et complète était déjà un miracle en temps normal. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à celle-ci.

* * *

Il s'était réveillé trois fois. Chaque fois, son agression se mêlait aux images de la guerre, aux cris des civils, à l'explosion des bombes. Et chaque fois, il trouvait un verre d'eau fraîche et une petite serviette propre à côté de lui. Sherlock ?

* * *

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la quatrième fois. Mais, comme souvent, le sommeil lui avait éclairci les idées.

Il s'assit et se massa la nuque de la main droite, ignorant l'élancement dans son épaule gauche. Première chose : pourquoi Sherlock l'avait-il rejoint pour une histoire de portable ? Lorsqu'il avait besoin du portable de John, il lui envoyait un texto, et insistait si John ne faisait pas mine de rappliquer immédiatement.

Deuxièmement, aussi improbable que ç'ait pu paraître, il se souvenait très bien de Sherlock brisant le cou d'un de ses agresseurs à bout de bras, et, encore plus impossible, faisant subir le même sort à la barre en métal du second. Et puis, il y avait cette "embrassade". Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé tout ça. C'était trop clair dans son esprit pour être un simple délire, surtout s'il n'avait pas de commotion.

Il écarta la couverture et se leva. Il dut attendre quelques secondes incertaines, sa jambe tremblant de façon inquiétante, avant d'être certain qu'il pourrait marcher sans l'aide de sa canne. Il prit une inspiration et sortit de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers jusqu'à leur séjour.

Un petit déjeuner y était disposé, l'odeur des toasts fraîche et le thé fumant. Il n'avait pas dû être disposé là depuis plus de quelques minutes. De Sherlock, aucune trace. Il s'assit, cassa la coque de son œuf et beurra ses toasts, son esprits ne cessant d'évoquer son agression et l'apparition de Sherlock, cherchant une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il avait vu. Il mangea avec appétit et se sentit mieux. Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise, son regard se portant sur le crâne de Sherlock. Enfin, de l'ami de Sherlock. Il n'y avait aucune explication rationnelle à ce qu'il avait vu. Ou, s'il y en avait une, elle lui échappait.

C'était presque comme si... Mais non, c'était ridicule. Complètement ridicule.

« Si une seule explication résiste à l'épreuve des faits, alors cette explication, aussi impossible soit-elle, est forcément la bonne.

Il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers la porte. Sherlock, en manteau, écharpe et gants, se tenait dans l'encadrement, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Comment... ? Questionna John, soupçonneux. Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Cette question paraissait moins stupide après ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Sherlock sembla offusqué par la seule suggestion.

-Déduction, John. Observation et déduction. Rien de plus.

Il se détacha de la porte et retira ses gants et son écharpe avec une étonnante économie de gestes. Puis, il enleva son manteau et le posa sur le dossier de son fauteuil, avant de s'y asseoir. Il posa sur John un regard lourd et pensif. Le docteur se mordit la lèvre et hésita.

-Oui. Je les ai tués.

Ca devenait vraiment inquiétant.

-Un vague regard au crâne, frottement de ta blessure, ta contenance inquiète. Observation et déduction.

-Tu... Comment...

Il secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Puis il fixa à nouveau Sherlock. Le regard du détective n'avait pas vacillé.

-Que s'est-il vraiment passé, Sherlock ?

S'enfonçant davantage dans son fauteuil, le détective ramena ses mains devant ses lèvres.

-De ce que tu as vu, il t'est aisé de déduire la réponse. Mais l'esprit joue des tours lorsque nous limitons notre réflexion aux domaines qui nous sont connus.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai vu.

L'expression du détective était celle de l'indulgence vaguement agacée à présent.

-Tu m'as vu tuer un homme à main nue, et me nourrir du sang d'un autre.

John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux

-Tu me fais marcher.

Le détective pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je ne me livre pas à ce genre d'activité insipide. Ca serait une perte de temps. Ce que je viens de dire est la vérité. Je suis ce que l'on nomme communément, quoique de manière exagérément triviale, un vampire. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Sherlock, immobile, fixait John intensément. Le docteur était bouche bée. Il ne croyait pas, ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Soit, Sherlock ne perdait pas de temps en taquinerie. Mais quand même. Il ne pouvait pas espérer que John croit une telle affirmation !

« P...Pardon ?

Il se tut immédiatement en voyant le regard agacé de Sherlock. Le détective détestait répéter ce qu'il considérait être une réponse parfaitement claire.

-Un vampire, John. Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir pour un esprit aussi étroit que celui de la population humaine.

-Esprit étroit ? Sherlock, enfin... »

Le détective sourit. Il ouvrit la bouche, mettant ses dents à nu, et, sous les yeux de John, ses canines s'étirèrent en deux pointes effilées, donnant à son sourire quelque chose d'avide et de presque gourmand. Il dut à son entraînement militaire de ne pas avoir de mouvement de recul face à cette vision. Puis Sherlock ferma soudainement la bouche, brisant le charme.

« C'est... hum...

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

-Tu as des questions. C'est naturel je suppose. »

Il avait pris une expression de souffrance résignée. John ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide de toute sa vie. Il s'attendait à chaque instant à ce que son colocataire explose de rire et le réprimande pour sa crédulité. Et pourtant, c'était _Sherlock_... Mais la seule autre possibilité voulait qu'il crût ce que son colocataire venait de lui montrer. Et ça... Il sortit la première absurdité qui lui vint en tête.

« Mais tu sors le jour !

Un soupir.

-John, je suis un vampire, pas une _Biston betularia_. Je sais que le mythe populaire veut que la lumière du soleil soit fatale à mon espèce, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec la réalité, sauf peut-être pour les nouveaux nés les plus faibles. Pour les plus anciens, ce n'est même plus une gêne. Ces légendes prétendent aussi que nous passons nos journées dans un cercueil, ce qui serait ennuyeux pour nos membres habitant des pays où la crémation est seule utilisée. Tu es déjà allé dans ma chambre, y as-tu vu ce genre d'objet ?

John secoua la tête, mais plus en signe d'incrédulité qu'en réponse à la question.

-Tu... es un mort-vivant ?

Un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que la vie ? Je bouge et je respire, je pense et j'agis. Le vampirisme n'est pas une malédiction romantique, John, c'est un état. Une sorte de maladie, si tu veux, transmissible et incurable.

-Mais tu as été humain ? Dans le passé ? Avant...

Il fit un geste vague de la main vers Sherlock. Mais le détective secouait doucement la tête.

-Non, John. Je suis un vampire pur de sang. Je suis né comme ça, il y aura 34 ans dans deux mois. Mes parents sont des vampires et leurs parents et leurs grands parents avant eux. Cinq générations nous ramènent au Ier siècle avant J.C, l'origine de la famille Holmes. Notre lignée bien sûr, le nom « Holmes » est une invention de mon père si je ne m'abuse. L'origine du vampirisme est difficile à identifier précisément. Il y a une forte probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'un accident de l'évolution. A moins que notre espèce ne soit pas originaire de cette planète, qui sait...

Il avait pris une expression à la fois pensive et pleine d'ennui.

-On ne nous encourage pas à réfléchir à de telles contingences. Mycroft en saurait probablement davantage. Je ne peux pas dire que cela excite mon intérêt. Ca n'a aucune influence sur mon travail.

-Mycroft aussi... ?

Sherlock acquiesça avec un regard qui indiquait que John se montrait particulièrement obtus de son point de vue.

-Evidemment. Nos parents sont des vampires, il est naturel que nous en soyons aussi. Maman et papa ont vécu presque cinq cents ans sans enfant, et puis, récemment... La fringale reproductrice qui anime toute créature vivante, je suppose. Ils ont d'abord conçu Mycroft, puis moi, une dizaine d'année plus tard.

John se leva et fit quelques pas, s'approcha de la table et tripota le tas d'objets posés là, sans les voir réellement.

-Alors, tu... tu es d'une espèce différente ?

Sherlock ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

-Il y a un pourcentage de chance que le "gène", à défaut d'avoir un meilleur nom, ne soit pas transmis. Celle-ci est infime. L'enfant est alors humain. Dans les autres cas, le vampirisme peut se déclarer à n'importe quel moment après la puberté. Une fois ceci fait, l'organisme cesse de vieillir, à condition qu'on lui fournisse l'alimentation nécessaire.

-Le sang ?

-Le sang. Humain de préférence. En quantité. Si nous manquons de sang, nous nous affaiblissons exponentiellement, jusqu'à la mort des tissus. Mon vampirisme s'est déclaré il y a un peu plus de huit ans. Celui de Mycroft, lorsqu'il avait trente ans.

John se tourna vers lui en ouvrant la bouche, mais il devança sa remarque.

-Il apparaît plus vieux par choix. Il aime apparaître comme un gentleman sans âge. Cela facilite son travail. »

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel John tentait d'appréhender cette aberration. Sherlock finit par se lever d'un bond et avala en quelques enjambées la distance qui le séparait de la cuisine. Le docteur l'entendit fouiller dans les tiroirs. Puis, une série de cliquetis et de bruits d'eau lui apprirent que Sherlock faisait du thé. Il rejoignit la cuisine à son tour et observa Sherlock travailler avec son efficience habituelle.

« C'est pour ça que tu manges si peu ?

Le détective hocha la tête en versant deux mugs de thé.

-Mais tu manges quand tu veux, je t'ai vu faire. Ne serait-ce que notre chinois d'après enquête...

Un rituel qui s'était installé entre eux depuis l'étude en rose, leur toute première affaire… Et leur tout premier chinois à minuit et demi.

-Je peux manger, mais la nourriture ne m'apportant aucun nutriment, je me vois dans l'obligation de la régurgiter le plus vite possible. Lorsque je dis que la digestion me ralentit, c'est très littéral. Cela ne vaut pas pour le thé, heureusement, mon organisme absorbe très bien les liquides.

Il tendit son mug à John et but une gorgée du sien. Le docteur sirota avec automatisme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Sherlock.

-Et tu peux... je ne sais pas, lire dans la tête des gens, voler... ?

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-Non. Je suis plus fort qu'un être humain, plus rapide aussi. Je peux effectivement réaliser des sauts impressionnants, mais voler, non. Je peux user de l'hypnotisme, quoique ce soit plus du domaine de Mycroft. Mes sens sont plus aiguisés. J'ai l'esprit d'un prédateur. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'apprécie tant la chasse, au point d'y "prendre mon pied" comme dit cette chère Sally. Comme je me restreins dans la chasse au sang, la chasse au criminel, les puzzles, les énigmes, sont les choses qui me restent pour satisfaire mon instinct.

-Et vous êtes nombreux ? Je veux dire...

-Non. La seule fois où la population de la Famille a été trop nombreuse, cela a fini en purge. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une cinquantaine d'individus. Ma famille a détruit tous les autres vampires en existence. A part les plus anciennes lignées, il ne reste personne. C'était nécessaire. »

Sherlock termina son thé et, posant le mug sur la table, quitta la cuisine. John finit le sien un peu plus lentement avant de le rejoindre. Le détective s'était affalé sur le sofa, les yeux fixés au plafond, les mains sous son menton. Deux patchs de nicotine avaient trouvé leur place sur son bras droit.

« Oui, murmura-t-il en réponse à la question muette du médecin, la nicotine, ainsi que de nombreuses autres substances ont bel et bien un effet sur notre organisme. Un membre de la Famille peut mourir de l'ingestion d'un poison, ou même d'une balle, si elle est bien placée. Autre chose ? »

_Oui, quand est-ce que mon réveil va se décider à sonner et à me sortir de ce rêve absurde ?_ Songea le médecin avec agacement. Puis il revit la nuit précédente. Sherlock avait tué deux hommes de sang froid. John s'était souvent demandé, considérant la profession de son ami, s'il avait ou non déjà pris une vie. Il en était venu à conclure que non. Le détective avait une sorte d'enthousiasme presque enfantin envers le Browning de John (le médecin le soupçonnait d'en avoir convoité un depuis un certain temps, sans avoir les moyens de l'obtenir). Or, d'expérience, John savait que ce genre d'enthousiasme avait tendance à diminuer après la première mort. Mais après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre...

« Je ne cherche pas à tuer, John. Mais c'est souvent inévitable. Il est très difficile pour un membre de la Famille de s'arrêter à temps lorsqu'il se nourrit, surtout s'il est resté longtemps sans apport de sang. Mes périodes léthargiques, que tu trouves si surprenantes, sont en partie dues à cela. Je ne peux me permettre de trop chasser, ça finirait par se voir, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi aveugle que Lestrade.

-Et Mycroft ?

Sherlock eut une moue de dédain.

-Mycroft se nourrit en grande partie de sa femme. Si elle ne suffit pas, il lui reste son assistante.

-Mycroft est marié ? »

Quelque part, John savait que ça n'aurait pas dû être ça le plus surprenant, mais... Sherlock hocha la tête mais ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. Il avait fermé les yeux et tapotait ses doigts les uns contre les autres. John vit aisément la barrière invisible qui venait de se dresser. Sherlock allait rester plongé dans son mutisme sans prendre en compte le monde extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement. Rien ne le ferait bouger ou parler. Le médecin soupira et remonta lentement dans sa chambre. Une fois là, il prit son portable et s'assit sur son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et les derniers événements n'allaient certainement pas venir enrichir son blog. Il ouvrit son moteur de recherche et tapa "vampire".

Trois heures plus tard, il n'en savait pas plus. Il avait lu un nombre impressionnant d'articles, de blogs, de légendes, d'élucubrations. Toutes les thèses étaient différentes, et aucune ne se rapprochait de près ou de loin de ce que lui avait expliqué Sherlock. Il plissa les lèvres et posa son ordinateur à ses côtés, puis s'allongea et observa le plafond. Qu'allait-il faire de ces nouvelles informations ? La réponse était simple, quoiqu'elle n'eût rien de facile dans la pratique. Rien. Il n'allait rien faire. Il n'avait pas – pas trop – bronché en découvrant les habitudes de Sherlock, ou sa soi-disante sociopathie. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'agir différemment avec le vampirisme. Sherlock était Sherlock. Il savait qu'il était dangereux bien avant d'avoir vu ses canines. Et le danger était… quelque chose qu'il aimait. Il dodelina de la tête et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit un peu désorienté. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se rendormir le matin. Il passa une main sur ses yeux et grimaça de douleur au mouvement brusque. Il se leva et descendit dans le salon. Au moment où il entrait, son téléphone, resté sur la table, vibra, signifiant la réception d'un texto. Il le saisit et vit le destinataire. Comment diable Sherlock avait-il pu savoir le moment précis où… Mais pourquoi continuait-il à se poser la question ? Franchement ?

« Suis allé voir ennemi juré. Irai prendre du lait en revenant. SH »

John leva les sourcils, se demandant ce qui prenait à Sherlock 1) d'aller voir Mycroft de son plein gré 2) de se porter volontaire pour la corvée course. Décidément, cette journée était riche en révélations et rebondissements. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil (Sherlock ne l'utilisait jamais, c'était donc son fauteuil par défaut) et fixa longuement la table où s'était amassé, entre son retour au lit et maintenant, quantité de tubes à essais et de produits chimiques. Une partie de son cerveau essayait de comprendre le but de l'expérience, mais ça n'était qu'un moyen de distraire l'autre partie, celle qui ne cessait de répéter « vampire, vampire, vampire » comme un mantra.

Vers midi, Mrs. Hudson lui apporta un repas complet sur un plateau. Malgré ses protestations, elle veillait sur Sherlock et John comme une mère poule sur ses poussins. Mais, songea John, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas. Pour elle, c'était un jour ordinaire, si ça n'était que l'un de ses garçons avait été agressé. Rien de plus. Pas de révélation choc. Pas de renversement de ses acquis sur le monde et la nature.

Il passa l'après-midi à lire sa revue médicale mensuelle tout en guettant le retour de Sherlock. La nuit tomba silencieusement sur Londres, la lumière se modifia du rouge orangée du crépuscule à la pénombre amenée par les lumières de la ville. John se demanda quand Sherlock chassait. Ils se connaissaient et vivaient ensemble depuis deux mois maintenant. Le détective avait bien dû se nourrir, non ? Quand ? Comment ? Et surtout, de qui ?

Etait-ce de la jalousie qu'il ressentait ? Non, c'était ridicule.

Il entendit un léger bruit venant de la chambre de Sherlock. Il se tourna vers la porte de séparation entre l'antre de son ami et la cuisine et la vit s'ouvrir en grand. Sherlock passa gracieusement par l'ouverture, quittant son manteau dans un même mouvement.

« Tu… ?

Il fixa l'ouverture et vit la fenêtre encore ouverte de la chambre de son compagnon.

-Frimeur, murmura-t-il, comprenant comment le détective était entré.

Le sourire auto-satisfait du brun le fit sourire à son tour. Sherlock déposa une bouteille de lait devant lui avant de s'affaler, élégamment, sur le sofa.

-Comment va Mycroft ? Demanda-t-il, juste pour casser un peu son élan.

Comme prévu, Sherlock fit la moue.

-Pompeux. Il a pris 3 kilos au moins.

-Un vampire peut grossir ?

-Quand il se goinfre, oui.

Le ton gavroche et irritable lui fit questionner la validité de cette affirmation. Si jamais il était dit que Sherlock Holmes pouvait se montrer irrationnel, ça serait forcément à propos de Mycroft.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé le voir ? »

Sherlock tourna légèrement la tête et ses yeux bleus perçant fixèrent John. Pour la première fois, le médecin eut l'impression de déceler un reflet argenté dans ces yeux. Mais c'était peut-être simplement son imagination fonctionnant en overdrive. Pendant un long moment, il crut que Sherlock allait se retrancher derrière sa froideur et ne pas répondre.

« Mycroft, commença-t-il lentement, veille à ce que la Famille soit protégée. Nous ne voulons pas que les humains s'intéressent à nous, scientifiquement ou d'une quelconque autre manière. Il était impératif qu'il soit informé du fait que tu connais à présent la vérité.

Sherlock se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre, repoussant le rideau pour contempler la rue. Quelque chose dans sa posture exprimait de l'inquiétude, décida John, perplexe.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait et qu'il l'avait découvert par d'autres moyens, il est très probable qu'il t'aurait fait tuer. Il fallait que j'aille le voir pour le mettre en garde. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mêle de nos affaires. »

John savait qu'il y avait dû y avoir plus. Plus de sujets abordés, plus de discussions, plus de mots et de réflexions échangés. Mais il savait aussi que Sherlock était quelqu'un de secret et de privé, surtout en ce qui concernait sa famille (et sa Famille aussi, apparemment). Il n'en saurait probablement pas plus. Savoir que Sherlock avait pris sur lui d'aller voir son frère juste pour s'assurer de sa sécurité… C'était déjà quelque chose de précieux en soi. Il continua à observer le détective, tout en songeant à combien sa vie avait pu être bouleversée depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet homme impossible. Ce vampire impossible, en fait. Ca allait demander un temps d'adaptation pour penser à Sherlock en ces termes.

Il se leva à son tour, avec un grognement. Il n'aurait pas dû rester assis aussi longtemps dans la même position. Il attrapa la bouteille de lait et entra dans la cuisine avec la ferme intention de la ranger (et un brin anxieux de ce qu'il allait trouver dans le frigo). Il ouvrit le meuble et se plaça devant, inspectant les étages d'un œil critique. Pas de tête, pas d'autres morceaux visibles, un miracle. Il y avait du bacon frais et des petites pommes de terre, qui semblaient avoir survécu à la frénésie expérimentale sherlockienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux mang… » Commença-t-il avant de se taire soudainement.

Idiot. Sherlock ne voulait pas manger. Ca aussi, il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'y habituer.

Il sursauta en sentant le souffle de Sherlock dans son cou. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il était encore plus silencieux qu'un reptile. C'était nouveau. Sherlock faisait-il exprès de faire du bruit auparavant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ou avait-il juste fait un effort de silence à ce moment précis pour frimer ?

« S…Sherlock ! »

Il tourna le visage pour pouvoir contempler celui du détective, étrangement émacié dans la lumière crue du frigo. Les yeux bleu-gris le fixaient, brillant d'un éclat presque inquiétant. Le brun sourit lentement, avant de tendre un bras au-dessus de l'épaule du docteur, lentement. Il attrapa le bord du bac à légume, qu'il tira, révélant une série de poches d'hémoglobine. John savait qu'elles s'y trouvaient, il les avait déjà vu. Ca ne l'avait pas plus étonné que le reste. Il ne s'était même pas posé de question.

Maintenant, il en comprenait l'usage.

Sherlock ne fit rien de plus, à part retirer son bras, laissant le bac ouvert, la lumière du frigo illuminant les deux hommes. Sa main glissa jusqu'à se poser sur l'épaule de John, pesant bien plus lourdement sur le médecin que son poids réel. Un toucher nouveau, intense. John, sans trop comprendre ce qui motivait son geste, saisit l'une des poches de sang et referma le bac, puis le frigo, avant de pivoter pour la tendre à Sherlock qui était toujours quasiment collé à lui. La main du détective quitta son épaule et il se détendit soudainement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusque-là. Le vampire saisit la poche et la contempla un instant.

« C'est l'avantage d'être catalogué comme étrange, dérangé ou même extrêmement malsain dans ses habitudes, expliqua-t-il, personne, pas même Lestrade, n'a été surpris de découvrir que je gardais des poches de sang dans notre frigo.

John déglutit, et tenta de prendre un ton léger :

-Tant que tu ne me dis pas que la tête de la dernière fois était un container pour puiser à la source…

Sherlock secoua la tête, l'air vaguement dégoûté face à cette idée.

-J'en avait besoin pour observer l'état d'évolution de la paroi buccale après la mort. Mordre dans un cadavre est à peu près comme manger un fruit pourri. Ca n'est ni sain, ni agréable.

Il leva la poche au niveau des yeux du médecin.

-C'est comme ceci. Nutritif mais sans intérêt. Comme les rations à l'armée. Sang froid, conservé un certain temps. Ca manque de goût, de chaleur…

Il pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit juste au-dessus de l'oreille de John. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était basse, un murmure rauque.

-Alors que le sang pris à la source, lui, est chaud ; il vibre, son flux semble s'accélérer avec l'émotion, la peur, l'angoisse, le désespoir incrédule qui précède immédiatement la mort ou l'excitation... Ton sang court violemment dans tes veines en ce moment, John. Mais ce n'est pas de la peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Le médecin avait en effet l'impression de sentir son cœur battre follement. La proximité du corps mince, de sa chaleur, de son odeur…

-Wow Sherlock, murmura-t-il en réponse, repoussant légèrement le vampire. »

Si près, il avait l'impression que l'intense présence le dévorait. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré taire, si ça n'était déjà fait. Il ne savait comment réagir devant ce nouveau Sherlock, devant cette créature qui semblait jouer de son attraction. Le détective sourit et se détourna d'un geste ample, saisissant un mug puis le posant sur la table. Il ouvrit la poche et versa le sang dans le mug, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Le liquide rouge et épais s'écoula, et John était fixé sur place, observant la pomme d'Adam de Sherlock jouer, incapable de détourner les yeux. Lorsque le mug retrouva sa place sur la table, une fine ligne de sang couvrait la lèvre supérieur de Sherlock. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ses canines allongées, et passa la langue sur ses lèvres, faisant disparaître toute trace de son dîner.

« Il reste du bacon et des patates dans le frigo, déclara-t-il tranquillement. »

Puis il entra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant John Watson planté là.

John prit son repas devant une émission de variété quelconque, sans porter une grande attention à ce qui se passait sur l'écran. Son regard ne cessait de se poser sur la porte de la chambre de Sherlock et, dès qu'il s'en rendait compte, de revenir sur la télé. Il s'était attendu à ce que le vampirisme de Sherlock ne change rien à ses habitudes, à ce que la vie reprenne plus ou moins son court normal. Visiblement il avait eu tort.

Combien des comportements de Sherlock avaient été restreints, modulés ou transformés dans le seul but de cacher son état particulier à John ? Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à le cacher, qu'est-ce qui allait changer ?

* * *

Il monta se coucher peu après avoir fini de manger. Mais le sommeil tardait à venir. La douleur dans son épaule s'était réveillée et il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, cherchant une position confortable. Il avait oublié les antidouleurs dans le salon et l'idée de quitter son lit chaud pour redescendre ne l'enchantait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser la scène de la cuisine. Il ne comprenait pas ce nouveau Sherlock, mais il ne comprenait pas non plus ses propres actions. Le détective l'avait-il hypnotisé ? Pensée comme ça, l'idée paraissait grotesque. Mais Sherlock avait dit en être capable. Et si ça n'était pas le cas, alors…

Il se tourna à nouveau. Le mieux était d'oublier tout ça. Pour tenter de détourner son attention de son vampire de colocataire et s'endormir, il se força à lister dans sa tête toutes les maladies tropicales, avec leurs symptômes.

Rien à faire. Chaque fois qu'il commençait à sombrer, un élancement dans son épaule le réveillait. Il finit par s'asseoir avec un gémissement et tourna la tête vers la porte, tentant de se donner du courage… Et manqua avoir un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la forme de son colocataire se détacher dans la faible lumière de la rue.

« Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es entré ? »

Il jeta un bref regard à la porte de sa chambre. Nope, toujours fermée, tout comme la fenêtre. Il revint à Sherlock. Le détective le fixait et il voyait ses yeux briller dans la pénombre. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel dans ces yeux argentés…Il déglutit. La pièce paraissait soudain trop petite, l'air, étouffant. Il n'avait pas même eu l'impression de voir bouger Sherlock, mais un instant plus tard, celui-ci s'agenouillait à côté de son lit. Les yeux le fixaient toujours, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. Il ne voyait plus que cette lueur argent, mouvante, alors qu'un murmure effleurait son ouïe. Puis Sherlock ferma les yeux, et John inspira un grand coup. C'était comme si on venait de le libérer d'une prison. Il reprit conscience du reste de la pièce, détourna la tête et la secoua un peu.

Il n'avait plus mal à l'épaule. Il posa la main dessus, pressa un peu. Rien.

« Je l'ai endormie, expliqua Sherlock en un murmure qui ressemblait à un cri dans le silence de la pièce. Ou plus exactement, j'ai endormi les terminaisons nerveuses.

John tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui. Il était effrayé. Il pouvait le reconnaître intérieurement. Si Sherlock pouvait faire ça…

-Tu as déjà… Tu m'as déjà…

Il fit un geste un peu désespéré de la main. Sherlock eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Non, jamais auparavant. Me fais-tu confiance, John ? »

_ Oui._

Une réponse dangereuse, incompréhensible, mais instinctive.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Sherlock n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. C'est ce que tout le monde disait, chacun avec ses mots. Un grand homme, oui, mais dangereux. Un monstre, une aberration. Un cas psychiatrique. Un sociopathe.

Mais…

_ Est-il possible que parmi toute la population humaine, vous ayez décidé de faire confiance à Sherlock Holmes ?_

« Je devrais ?

Sherlock sourit un peu plus. Puis il fit quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Il avança brusquement le buste et enfouit son visage dans le cou de John. Trop surpris pour réagir, il tourna la tête vers la tignasse brune. Sa réserve naturelle luttait contre l'étrange bulle qui s'était créée autour d'eux.

- Je ne te ferai jamais intentionnellement du mal, John, jura le vampire à mi-voix. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable. Un jour je provoquerai ta mort. La vie que je mène, les risques...

-Je sais.

Il sentit Sherlock secouer la tête, son souffle chaud contre sa gorge. Il se força à rester calme.

-Non. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je veux. Dès que je t'ai vu, dès que tu es entré dans le laboratoire de St Bart, j'ai désiré ton sang. Il appelle le mien.

John déglutit. Il sentait l'effleurement des dents... des crocs... des canines de Sherlock.

-Et je le désire maintenant plus que jamais. »

Il s'écarta d'instinct, reculant un peu plus loin sur le matelas, fixant les yeux bleu-gris à l'éclat argent, et les longues pointes effilées qui brillaient dans la pénombre.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son colocataire fixait son cou d'une manière plutôt inquiétante, puis il ferma les yeux et se leva dans un mouvement fluide.

-Tu devrais dormir. »

Et il sortit en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. John resta un long moment immobile. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau à la croisée des chemins. Comme lorsqu'il avait décidé d'emménager avec Sherlock, ou de le suivre la première fois sur cette scène de crime, puis la seconde fois dans sa poursuite du criminel. Il aurait pu choisir une petite vie tranquille, il aurait pu continuer sa relation avec Sarah, ou avec une autre, finalement se marier, déménager, avoir son cabinet et des enfants. Il avait choisi Sherlock et la vie qu'il lui offrait.

Et maintenant, il pouvait... Mais il ne savait même pas ce que voulait Sherlock. Son sang, oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça impliquait ? Qu'il finirait comme le cadavre de la rue ? Ou encore était-ce simplement un besoin physiologique pour Sherlock, certes un peu intime, mais finalement dénué de toute attirance envers John ?

Après tout, il n'avait pas de relation passionnée avec sa nourriture, lui.

Il secoua la tête. Comme l'aurait dit le détective lui-même, il n'avait pas assez de données.

Une longue complainte lancinante s'éleva soudainement. Sherlock jouait du violon, lentement. Il ne reconnaissait pas le morceau, mais la beauté, la mélancolie de la musique le captiva immédiatement. Il y avait dans ces notes parfois avortées une forme d'impuissance qui lui serrait le cœur. Il se leva et enfila un pull avant de descendre les marches jusqu'au salon.

Sherlock se tenait debout devant l'une des fenêtres, toujours vêtu de son costume, son violon calé sous son menton. Tout son corps accompagnait les mouvements de son archer, en une danse languide. Eclairé seulement par les lumières de la rue et celle plus vague de la lune, Sherlock ressemblait à un héros de l'ère victorienne. John s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte pour l'écouter. Le rythme de la musique s'accéléra et les notes se firent plus fortes, presque violentes, puis s'apaisèrent et l'archer cessa de caresser les cordes alors que Sherlock se tourner vers lui, ses yeux bleu-gris le fixant intensément.

« Tu as raison, Sherlock. Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis opposé à l'idée de te le donner.

-Ton attirance envers ma personne trouble ton jugement.

Donc Sherlock savait. Il n'en était pas vraiment étonné.

-Probablement. Dans ce cas, mon jugement a cessé d'être fiable depuis St Bart. »

Sherlock n'offrit aucune réponse, se contentant de continuer à l'observer. Il s'avança donc jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'assit, posant à nouveau le regard sur le détective. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que John ne reprenne :

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te donner mon sang ? Qu'est-ce que cela impliquerait ?

-Ce serait dangereux pour toi, si jamais je ne trouvais pas la force de m'arrêter. Je ne suis pas comme Mycroft.

Sherlock s'interrompit et détourna la tête. Il avait l'air troublé, irrité.

-Tu ne manques pas de maîtrise de toi.

Un mouvement violent de l'archer fendant l'air, et les yeux bleu-gris, furieux à présent, à nouveau sur lui.

-La Soif est différente, John. C'est comme un animal sauvage. Elle… »

La sonnerie de son portable l'arrêta. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il cala son archer sous son bras et sortit l'appareil de sa poche pour regarder le numéro entrant. Avec une moue renfrognée, il décrocha.

« Quoi ? »

Quoi qu'ait pu dire son correspondant, cela le fit totalement changer d'expression. Il avait à présent l'air d'être sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

« Arrête de mettre ton volumineux appendice nasal dans mes affaires ! »

Il raccrocha et jeta le téléphone sur le sofa d'un mouvement sec. John serra les dents en entendant le choc qui en résulta. Il était à peu près certain que ce téléphone ne les dérangerait plus, et qu'on ne pourrait plus rien en faire.

« Mycroft ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais ça n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Il n'y avait que Mycroft qui avait le don de le mettre dans cet état en quelques secondes. Le détective ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Il cala à nouveau son violon sous son menton, les yeux mi-clos.

« Tu as du mal à dormir.

-Sherlock…

-Voyons si je peux te guider vers le sommeil. »

Et il recommença à jouer, lent, hypnotique. La mélodie était douce, apaisante, le mouvement des longs doigts fins courant délicatement sur les cordes, fascinant. John s'appuya sur sa main, le coude sur l'accoudoir. Il ne savait toujours pas la vraie raison derrière la réticence de son colocataire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas… Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et bientôt, abandonnant ses réflexions, il se contenta de s'allonger à demi, emporté par la musique. Ses yeux se fermèrent peu après. Des lambeaux de rêves jouaient derrière ses paupières closes, des images passées. Sherlock, l'Afghanistan, Harry... Jamais des cauchemars, juste des instants. Il s'endormit sans y prendre garde.

Il eut vaguement conscience que la musique s'arrêtait, puis qu'il était déplacé, mais retomba dans le sommeil avant d'avoir pu réellement comprendre de ce qui se passait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il était dans son lit, soigneusement couvert. Il fut un instant désorienté, puis se souvint des événements de la nuit. Il s'assit et fixa le mur en face de lui. Une partie de lui était mortifiée à l'idée que Sherlock l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre, et bordé comme un enfant. Le reste était confus et, un peu inquiet pour son colocataire, il secoua la tête et se leva, enfilant ses chaussons pour descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Evidemment, Sherlock n'était pas là.

John soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson apparut dans leur salon à peine quelques instants plus tard, portant un plateau avec tout ce qui composait un parfait petit-déjeuner anglais.

« Yoo-hoo, fit-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Bonjour.

Elle disposa le plateau sur la table et l'entoura d'une attention maternelle pendant qu'il mangeait. John était trop poli et trop agréable de nature pour rejeter ses petits soins, même s'il aurait préféré rester seul pour réfléchir.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu Sherlock aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

-Oui. Il est parti très tôt ce matin, je l'ai entendu téléphoner, et ensuite filer en coup de vent. »

Un appel de Lestrade ? Pourquoi Sherlock ne l'avait-il pas emmené ? A cause de sa blessure ? John fronça les sourcils et termina son petit-déjeuner.

Il pleuvait dru, un crachin rapide et glacé. Il s'enveloppa donc dans un plaid et resta bien tranquillement dans son fauteuil, le Times déplié sur ses genoux. Il scanna la page des faits divers à la recherche de l'affaire qui avait pu attirer Sherlock hors de chez eux. Rien. Enfin, rien qui aurait pu intéresser le détective. La presse n'était peut-être pas encore au courant… Il lut le reste du journal puis somnola un peu, engourdi par le froid et la lumière grise du ciel d'orage londonien.

Il reçut un coup de téléphone de Sarah pendant sa pause déjeuner, et échangea quelques mots avec elle avant d'avaler la soupe et le yaourt apportés par Mrs Hudson. L'après-midi n'apporta rien de neuf. Il résista à plusieurs reprises à la tentation d'appeler Sherlock ou de lui envoyer un texto. A la place, il regarda les quelques DVD de sa collection qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de visionner.

Sherlock ne réapparut pas avant le début de soirée. Il entra en coup de vent, se débarrassa de ses manteau, gants et écharpe, et s'assit, ou plutôt s'étendit de tout son long sur son fauteuil. Il était silencieux et avait cette posture particulière qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était en train de réfléchir à une affaire, les yeux mi-clos, le bout des doigts joints devant les lèvres. John savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui arracher un mot tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint le résultat de ses équations intérieures. Il s'apprêtait donc à descendre chez Mrs. Hudson pour regarder l'une ou l'autre série policière, lorsque Sherlock le surprit :

« Si je goûtais ton sang, je serais incapable de te laisser partir.

John fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son colocataire. Le vampire le fixait de ses yeux bleu-gris, une étrange expression sur le visage.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je partir ?

-La normalité. Une femme. La lassitude de vivre au milieu de mes expériences. Il peut y avoir quantité de raisons, John. Et chacune d'entre elle donne lieu à une hypothèse valable.

-Donc, tu vas continuer à m'éviter… pour éviter que je parte ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir vérifier tes hypothèses en procédant comme ça.

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond, sa bouche formant un pli coléreux.

-Tu ne comprends rien, comme d'habitude. Lorsque je te dis que je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir, c'est très littéral. Je te traquerai et te tuerai plutôt que de te voir me quitter. »

John ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et soupira avant de fixer son colocataire.

« Sherlock…Sherlock !»

Il attendit que le détective daignât lui accorder une attention complète avant de continuer.

« Toute relation est basée sur une incertitude concernant le futur. Si c'est bien d'une relation dont nous parlons et pas de moi devenant… je ne sais pas, ton apport protéiné, je suppose ?

Un demi-sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Sherlock avant de disparaître alors que le détective se levait brusquement, avec tout le dramatique habituel. Il se tint un long moment debout, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux fixés sur son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Les sentiments sont anarchiques, sans aucune raison ou méthode. Ils biaisent le jugement, brouillent le sens logique. »

_Oui, j'imagine que tu dois détester ça… Parfois j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Sherlock. Peut-être te comprendrais-je mieux alors._ Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, contemplant l'ombre altière de son ami.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Sherlock, dit-il finalement, alors que le silence s'étirait.

C'était l'entière vérité. Il pouvait craindre le vampirisme comme quelque chose de dangereux, qu'il ne comprenait pas, ne connaissait pas. Mais il connaissait Sherlock.

-Preuve de ton idiotie.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'ai pas peur d'être blessé par toi. Ca ne me dérange pas.

Les yeux bleu-gris semblaient curieux à présent, considérant John comme s'il était une énigme difficile à résoudre. Ce qui était plus ou moins le meilleur compliment que l'on puisse recevoir de la part de Sherlock Holmes, supposait-il.

-J'ai affronté l'Afghanistan, la guerre. Si je décide de prendre ce risque, je sais ce que je fais. Quant à la possibilité que je te quitte, elle est absurde. Si je m'en vais, tout redevient comme avant, gris, morne, je m'ennuie à mourir, je vis comme un automate, avec un seul désir : retourner là-bas. »

_Ou revenir ici._

Sherlock devait le savoir. Il avait su tout de suite pour son goût du danger, son addiction à l'adrénaline. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ç'avait été ainsi. Même enfant, il passait son temps à flirter avec le risque, au grand dam de sa mère. Il n'y avait pas un arbre trop grand pour qu'il ne puisse en atteindre le sommet, pas une piscine trop longue qu'il ne puisse traverser deux fois en apnée.

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement. Une ombre, un mouvement brusque. Il sursauta. Le corps de Sherlock était contre le sien, le couvrant totalement, obscurcissant la faible lueur de la rue. Ses bras entouraient son visage, étrange prison. Il distinguait vaguement les contours du visage penché sur le sien. Mais il voyait très clairement deux yeux argentés. Et il devinait les canines effilées.

Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, mais il prit une inspiration et fixa Sherlock dans les yeux. Puis, il articula lentement :

« Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Le vampire écarta un des bras du mur et leva une longue main pâle jusqu'à effleurer la joue de John du bout des doigts.

-Tu devrais, murmura la voix rauque.

-J'ai une distincte impression de déjà-vu, Sherlock. Je croyais que tu détestais te répéter. »

Il prit un nouveau risque, refusant la peur, et écarta le bras qui le retenait prisonnier. Exactement comme il s'y attendait, Sherlock le laissa faire. Il rejoignit le bas de l'escalier avant de se retourner vers l'ombre qui n'avait pas bougé.

«Je serai dans ma chambre quand tu auras fini ta crise existentielle. Enfin, si tu la finis ce siècle-ci. »

Il monta rapidement l'escalier, sans attendre la réponse.

* * *

Une heure passa dans la pénombre de la chambre durant laquelle John se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis un impair. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça, Sherlock l'évitant, lui, dans l'incertitude.

Il était assis sur son lit, les mains croisées, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il leva la tête pour voir Sherlock entrer, un mug à la main. Il referma la porte derrière lui et fixa John d'un air… hésitant ?

« Je t'ai fait du thé… »

John cligna lentement des yeux, surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock faire du thé, que ce fût pour lui-même ou pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il prit le mug qui lui était tendu. Du lait, et au goût, pas de sucre. Juste comme il l'aimait. En théorie. Evidemment, dans le cas présent le thé était trop infusé, le lait, glacial du frigo, avait refroidi l'eau au point du tiédasse, et, pour couronner le tout, le sachet avait dû percer parce qu'il y avait des morceaux de thé flottant à la surface.

C'était l'intention qui comptait.

Il invita Sherlock à s'assoir à côté de lui et l'observa s'exécuter, avant de se forcer à ingérer un peu de la mixture dans le mug. Sa bonne éducation le perdrait, un de ces jours… Il sursauta au point de lâcher la tasse lorsque le visage de Sherlock se retrouva soudainement dans son cou. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, la main de son colocataire rattraper le récipient en vol et le poser sur la table de nuit.

« S…Sherlock… »

Le détective ne répondit pas, se contentant de le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis contre la tête du lit, puis de s'asseoir à cheval sur ses genoux. Il éloigna quelque peu son visage pour pouvoir fixer le médecin dans les yeux. La lueur argentée était de nouveau présente. John leva la main et effleura son visage. Celle de Sherlock l'attrapa et la retint dans une poigne faite d'acier. Il pencha la tête en avant et effleura le poignet captif de ses lèvres, les yeux mi-clos. John hoqueta de surprise en sentant l'effleurement des canines pointues contre la peau sensible, suivi d'une série de baisers . La caresse était sensuelle, rendue d'autant plus érotique par l'attente anxieuse.

Mais Sherlock ne le mordit pas. Il abandonna son étreinte et saisit le visage de John des deux mains, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Le médecin saisit sa taille presque par réflexe, captivé par l'expression intense du vampire. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, puis se décida à faire ce qu'il désirait depuis ce fameux jour à St Bart. Il s'avança et embrassa Sherlock. La sensation des lèvres pleines contre les siennes était délicieuse, et il les mordit légèrement. Sherlock ouvrit obligeamment la bouche et se laissa explorer, sa langue cherchant celle de John. Mais il s'écarta brusquement, rompant le charme, sa langue léchant ses lèvres, une expression vaguement dégoûtée au visage.

« John, tu… ce… goût ? »

Le médecin éclata de rire. Dieu que cela faisait du bien de briser cette atmosphère si étouffante. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas ri.

« Désolé, Sherlock, mais ça, c'est le… thé que tu m'as apporté.

L'expression alarmée sur le visage de son colocataire le fit se calmer et il sourit.

-Et je n'ai pas de pastille à la menthe sous la main…

Sherlock secoua la tête et attira à nouveau son visage vers le sien, caressant son nez avec le sien en un geste étrangement affectueux. Et il joignit leurs lèvres à nouveau. Embrasser Sherlock était intense. Il se donnait dans ce baiser comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait, complètement mais sans s'abandonner, avec un contrôle total. Il aimait visiblement cela. _Et ça se dit marié à son travail…_ Cette fois-ci, John sentit la pointe effilée d'une canine contre sa langue et frémit. Il se sentait étrangement impatient et anxieux à l'idée que… que Sherlock allait…

L'une des mains du vampire était descendue dans son cou, et les longs doigts fins caressaient sa gorge, lentement. Il eut un faible grognement alors que Sherlock le forçait à pencher la tête en arrière tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il le maintint dans cette position, sans cesser de l'embrasser, presque agressif dans son désir à présent.

Puis les lèvres du vampire quittèrent sa bouche, descendant lentement, baiser après baiser, jusque dans son cou. Il prit une inspiration tremblante en sentant le souffle du contre sa peau, juste contre l'artère.

« J'espère que tu savais réellement ce que tu faisais… Murmura Sherlock. C'est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. »

La caresse des longues canines effilées. Des baisers en des presque morsures. Jamais complètes. Jamais assez. Il hocha la tête, ses mains remontant pour s'ancrer sur les épaules du vampire, sentant le mouvement des muscles alors que celui-ci…

La douleur le fit crier et il tenta de s'éloigner d'instinct. Mais il ne pouvait bouger, les mains pâles le retenaient solidement. Il crispa les siennes sur la veste de Sherlock. Une telle force, une telle pression dans cette morsure…

Cependant, la douleur ne dura pas. Bientôt, une étrange chaleur commença à se répandre dans son corps, une sensation de flottement et de béatitude, comme s'il était sous morphine. Mais il restait parfaitement conscient. Conscient des lèvres de Sherlock contre la peau de son cou, conscient de sa prise, de la douce chaleur de ses mains, de leurs caresses. Il se trouva pantelant, haletant, s'accrochant désespérément à son compagnon. Des sensations incroyables parcouraient son corps, provoquées par celle, nouvelle, d'être… d'être dégusté, de sentir son sang aspiré par cette bouche insatiable. Sherlock. Son odeur. Les grognements de satisfaction qu'il émettait. Ses mains. Il sentait son excitation comme une coulée de lave dans son bas-ventre. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi intense, aussi intime. Il était pris, Sherlock était en lui.

Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'une des mains de Sherlock descendre le long de son torse et se glisser dans son entre-jambe. Le vampire émit un grondement, bas, félin et commença à le caresser. John cria son nom, incapable de s'empêcher de basculer les hanches en réponse, avide, inassouvi. Sa main plongea dans les mèches brunes alors qu'il pressait le visage de Sherlock contre son cou. Pas assez, jamais assez. Il se sentait fiévreux, incomplet, ses pensées tourbillonnant inlassablement. Il voulait… Il voulait… _Dévore-moi, assèche-moi, Sherlock, Sherlock !_

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, reprenant subitement conscience de sa position. Il était presque incapable de respirer. Il se sentait s'affaiblir de seconde en seconde. Oh Dieu, il fallait que Sherlock s'arrête, ou il allait…

« Sh…Sherlock ! Arrête ! Tu…Ah ! »

La jouissance le prit par surprise, brouillant à nouveau sa conscience, l'envahissant, répandant un plaisir brûlant dans chaque cellule, chaque muscle. La sensation de libération et de satisfaction était puissante, euphorisante. Tout son corps se détendit, s'affaissa entre les bras de son compagnon.

« Sherlock, supplia-t-il à mi-voix, ses yeux se fermant, son corps se refroidissant. »

Froid… Puis, brusquement, un cri rauque résonna, et Sherlock s'arracha de lui, s'éloignant d'un bond jusqu'au mur opposé, ses yeux brillant, hagards, ses canines luisant dans la pénombre, tâchées de sang. John prit une profonde inspiration et posa la main sur son cou, sentant le sang couler sur ses doigts. Il se sentait juste un peu faible, et l'écho de son plaisir continuait d'animer son corps. Il leva son autre main vers le vampire prostré contre le mur en face de lui, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Sherlock s'était arrêté de lui-même.

Son colocataire le regarda un moment, ses canines disparaissant entre ses lèvres, puis il se glissa jusqu'à lui, une expression un peu incertaine sur le visage. Lorsque le bras de John se referma sur ses épaules, celle-ci disparut, laissant place au Sherlock qu'il connaissait. Le détective écarta sa main de son cou et se pencha en avant.

« Sherlock ?

-Du calme, John. Je me contente de refermer la plaie. »

Le médecin acquiesça sereinement, et soupira au baiser. Un léger picotement, et il ne sentit plus l'écoulement du sang sur sa peau. Sherlock se redressa, le dévisageant intensément. Un mince filet carmin restait au coin de ses lèvres et John leva la main pour l'essuyer du pouce.

« John, finit par murmurer son compagnon avec une étrange révérence dans la voix.

-Sherlock ?

-C'est la première fois que je me nourris sans tuer. Ta confiance. C'est… »

Il ne termina pas sa phase et embrassa John, fougueusement, passionnément. Et si son baiser avait un arrière-goût sanglant, le médecin ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était trop heureux de sentir la gratitude, l'émerveillement de Sherlock dans chacun de ses gestes, de l'entendre dans chacun de ses mots. Il pouvait lui procurer ce dont il avait besoin, devenir aussi indispensable à son colocataire que celui-ci l'était pour lui. Prendre soin de lui, le soutenir, l'aider, l'aimer.

Il prit conscience de la pression insistante contre sa cuisse. Sherlock se frottait contre lui avec insistance, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il sourit dans le baiser. _Ainsi, le vampire est une créature sexuelle... Bien sûr, puisqu'il se reproduit biologiquement. Je me demande à quoi ressemble une vampire enceinte… Probablement à une femme enceinte normale. Tout comme Sherlock ressemble à un homme normal. Enfin, physiquement normal. Peut-être que la mère de Sherlock a des photos de ses grossesses. Et de Sherlock enfant. Je parie qu'il était mignon comme petit garçon, avec un air sérieux et des cheveux en bataille…Non, mais à quoi je pense, moi ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer Mummy ? Et le père de Sherlock et Mycroft ? Et… _

« Arrête, marmonna Sherlock contre ses lèvres.

-Hum ?

-Tu réfléchis, c'est agaçant.

-Tu es insupportable tu sais ?

-Peut-être. Mais avoue que je suis distrayant. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et plongea son visage dans son cou, explorant les marques, les embrassant, les léchant, rendant John à moitié fou de désir. Chaque passage de ses lèvres lui rappelait l'intensité de la morsure, le plaisir, la sensation de vertige… Il plongea les mains dans les mèches brunes et ramena ses lèvres provocatrices contre les siennes. Il aimait embrasser Sherlock. Il glissa la main jusqu'au bouton de la veste hors de prix de son amant et le détacha, avant d'en repousser les pans. Une fois celle-ci retirée, il s'attaqua à la chemise, pour pouvoir enfin atteindre le torse pâle et la peau étrangement douce et diaphane. Sherlock s'écarta de lui, se leva et retira rapidement le reste de ses vêtements, sans aucune modestie. Il attira ensuite John à lui pour l'aider à en faire de même. Celui-ci était un peu plus complexé. Il savait que l'armée lui avait laissé un corps puissant et musclé, mais aussi de nombreuses cicatrices et une peau tannée. Et il avait quelques années de plus que Sherlock, vampirisme ou non, il le savait. Il n'était plus tout jeune.

Mais le regard que Sherlock posait sur lui était plus que flatteur. Les yeux argentés le dévoraient littéralement. Une longue main pâle se posa sur son épaule, caressant la longue cicatrice avec révérence et intérêt. Puis Sherlock lui saisit la main et l'attira vers le lit, s'allongeant d'abord et l'entraînant à sa suite. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, pressés l'un contre l'autre. John laissa l'une de ses mains parcourir le torse puis le ventre pâle, jouissant de chaque mouvement trahissant l'excitation de son amant. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sherlock soit froid, le stéréotype du vampire, même s'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas un mort-vivant.

Sherlock était une vraie fournaise, brûlant d'excitation, intense dans ses caresses et ses baisers. Un grognement plus fort que les autres lui fit relever la tête, séparant leurs lèvres pour observer le visage de son compagnon. Il semblait pris à mi-chemin entre la supplication et la convoitise.

« John… »

L'une des main du détective se pressa sur la sienne, la forçant à descendre plus bas. John sourit en sentant la peau douce recouvrant le membre dur sous ses doigts. Il s'en saisit et commença un lent va-et-vient, profitant pleinement du plaisir qui se lisait sur le visage de Sherlock. Il observa avec fascination les canines s'allonger alors que son amant se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Les mains pâles se crispaient sur le drap et sur son épaule. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa doucement la gorge de Sherlock, mordillant très légèrement la peau souple, sentant le sang battre follement sous ses lèvres.

Soudainement, il se retrouva sur le dos, le visage de Sherlock penché sur lui, vorace.

« John, j'ai envie… me laisseras-tu… ?

-Sherlock, je… »

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait cela. Mais le désir dans les yeux de son amant était suffisant pour le convaincre. Il hocha la tête doucement, et le baiser qui suivit élimina ses dernières réticences. Sherlock se redressa et sourit, ses canines luisant dans la pénombre. Il se pencha vers la table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir du bas pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant.

« Comment tu sais que… ? Oh, je n'ai probablement pas envie de savoir, hein ?

-Probablement pas, acquiesça Sherlock tranquillement. »

Il ouvrit habillement le tube et versa une partie de son contenu sur ses doigts, les frottant les uns contre les autres, ses yeux ne quittant jamais sa victime consentante. John ravala sa salive et se força à se calmer. Un sourire carnassier se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du vampire, alors qu'il s'étendait sur son amant. Il fit glisser un oreiller sous ses hanches, puis passa la main entre ses jambes. La sensation des longs doigts fins le pénétrant le fit s'arquer sur le lit. Mais la bouche de Sherlock était sur la sienne, le distrayant de son inconfort, exigeant son attention. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant, tentant de se détendre.

« Tu veux que j'apaise la douleur ? Questionna Sherlock, ses yeux exprimant une certaine inquiétude.

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-Je ne le ferai pas sans ta permission. »

John hésita. Il était toujours perturbé par les capacités hypnotiques du vampire. Mais un élancement particulièrement violent lui fit hocher la tête.

« Regarde-moi, John, murmura lentement Sherlock, d'une voix rauque.

Il fixa les yeux argentés, se trouvant captivé par la lumière qui semblait les habiter. Il se sentait prisonnier de ce regard. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. La chambre, les lueurs de la rues, tout se confondait en un tableau flou et grisâtre, seul Sherlock était visible. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait de la substance.

-Je veux que tu ne ressentes que du plaisir, que tu ne puisses penser à rien d'autre qu'à moi te faisant l'amour, que le souvenir de cet instant fasse que tu ne souhaites rien d'autre que me revenir.

Un mouvement, une sensation nouvelle, intense, et un feu dévorant s'empara de son bas-ventre. Il griffa la peau sous ses doigts et cria de plaisir en sentant Sherlock l'envahir. Si proche, si intime. Sherlock continuait à murmurer, mais il ne parvenait plus à comprendre les mots. Seules les sensations qui se répandaient en son corps faisaient sens. Il enserra le corps mince entre ses jambes, attirant Sherlock encore plus près de lui, plus profondément en lui. La lueur argentée devint encore plus intense, et il eut vaguement conscience de l'allongement des canines en deux longues pointes effilées. Les murmures s'étaient tus mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, tout son corps tendu vers celui de son amant. Les yeux mi-clos, il contemplait le visage au-dessus du sien, tordu de désir, presque animal. Ses hanches accompagnaient les va-et-vient de Sherlock, chaque mouvement du sexe en lui éveillant une nouvelle sensation, arrachant un nouveau cri à sa gorge. Il laissa une des ses mains glisser jusqu'à la joue de Sherlock, appelant son nom dans un murmure. Les yeux argentés se fermèrent en réponse, alors que Sherlock rejetait la tête en arrière, ouvrant largement la bouche, dévoilant ses crocs.

Le vampire fondit sur sa proie et John eut un cri silencieux en sentant les canines s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, rouvrant les plaies, atteignant son sang, s'en gorgeant. La morsure, la double pénétration de son corps, le feu se répandant en lui, l'intensité et l'intimité de l'instant… Il jouit pour la seconde fois, ses membres se refermant sur son amant, le pressant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Sherlock… Oh Dieu ! Sherlock ! »

Un sourd grondement lui répondit, et il sentit son partenaire se tendre et jouir à son tour. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule blanche. Une dernière aspiration de son sang lui arracha un soupir, puis il sentit les canines se retirer, délicatement, et une langue chaude lécher doucement les plaies. Puis Sherlock se redressa, se retirant de lui. John soupira et remua un peu, étonné de l'absence d'inconfort ou de douleur.

Les bras qui l'entourèrent tremblaient légèrement et le souffle contre sa joue était haletant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il leva la main jusqu'à la chevelure brune de son amant et la caressa tendrement.

« John, répétait inlassablement Sherlock, comme s'il ne connaissait plus que ce mot, John…

-Finalement, constata-t-il d'une voix rauque, le vampirisme a tout un tas d'avantage… »

Un rire bas et troublant fut sa réponse, avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes. Ils partagèrent baisers et caresses durant un long moment, John prenant plaisir à observer les yeux gris-bleu de son compagnon, la lueur argentée à présent absente. Sherlock était magnifique. Puis le vampire se leva rapidement, et revint presque aussitôt avec une serviette humide. John le regarda le nettoyer sommairement avec un sourire contemplatif. Il se rendait juste compte qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé de préservatif.

_J'espère que le vampirisme n'est pas une MST_, songea-t-il avec humour. Mais il savait que Sherlock ne lui aurait jamais fait prendre de risque. Du moins, certainement pas ce genre de risque. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le vampire jeta le linge dans un coin de la pièce et revint embrasser son amant, le serrant contre lui avec possessivité.

* * *

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent finalement et Sherlock se leva, enfilant sa chemise et son boxer. Puis il sourit à John.

« Couvre-toi. Tu as besoin de repos et… »

Comme pris d'une idée soudaine, il sortit en trombe, tout en grâce et en angle, tel un chaton surexcité. John sourit en secouant la tête. Effectivement, il se sentait un peu fatigué. Et il avait froid. Il se leva, enfila lentement son pyjama, son corps légèrement engourdi, et il se glissait juste sous les couvertures lorsque son colocataire entra à nouveau dans la chambre, portant un plateau avec un paquet de biscuit, du raisin et un verre de lait chaud. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa charge devant lui. Il offrit à John un regard expectatif et lui tendit le verre et le paquet de biscuits.

Le lait avait été agrémenté de miel en un peu trop grande quantité et les biscuits étaient un peu trop durs. Mais il mangea avec appétit, couvé par le regard attentif de Sherlock. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le détective repartit avec le plateau et il en profita pour aller faire sa toilette et prendre une douche. Malgré sa fatigue, il avait gardé de l'armée des habitudes d'hygiène de vie qui lui interdisaient d'aller dormir sans passer par la salle d'eau. Surtout après…après…

Après.

Lorsqu'il revint, Sherlock était en pyjama, dans le lit. La vision avait quelque chose d'incongru et le fit sourire. Il alla néanmoins s'asseoir à côté de son colocataire.

« C'est bien ce qui se fait, non ? » Demanda Sherlock lentement, comme s'il essayait de décrypter quelque chose.

C'était probablement la cas. Les bases de l'interaction sociale ne devaient pas avoir grand place dans le disque dur de Sherlock, au-delà du stricte minimum nécessaire à ses enquêtes. Il décida de ne pas élaborer et s'allongea.

« Tu as besoin de dormir ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins.

-Non, mais je peux faire comme si.

-Tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes.

Sherlock eut l'air offusqué.

-Bien sûr que je peux tenir. »

John lui offrit une expression dubitative, mais haussa les épaules et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

* * *

Dix minutes fut le temps exact qui s'écoula avant que les gigotements de Sherlock ne deviennent constants au point de l'empêcher de dormir.

« Dans le premier tiroir de la table de chevet, grogna-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Mon portable est dans la table de chevet. Premier tiroir. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais il le sentit remuer, puis entendit quelques instants plus tard le son étouffé des doigts tapotant sur l'écran.

Au moins, Sherlock avait arrêté de bouger.

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin un peu groggy. Il lui fallut quelques essais pour ouvrir les yeux et les garder ainsi. La lumière grise d'un matin pluvieux ne le renseignant pas sur l'heure, il tâtonna jusqu'à la table de chevet et en ouvrit le tiroir. Rien.

Sherlock. Hier soir, il avait prêté son portable à Sherlock.

Hier soir.

Oh.

Il se mit sur le dos et fixa le plafond, pensif. Sa main vint inconsciemment toucher les petites marques sur son cou. Il eut un demi-sourire sardonique.

_Récapitulons : j'ai gagné un amant meurtrier et suceur de sang. Oh, et qui est capable de m'hypnotiser à l'envie. Ca n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose. _

A lui, et à la femme de Mycroft, apparemment. Huh. Il ne voulait surtout pas essayer d'imaginer quel genre de femme pouvait vouloir épouser un homme – _un vampire, John, un vampire_ – comme Mycroft.

Il prit conscience de voix mâles parlant à l'étage en-dessous. Il se leva, attrapa un pull-over et l'enfila tout en descendant.

C'était Lestrade, assis sur le sofa, alors que Sherlock se tenait debout les bras croisés contre leur table, toujours en pyjama et robe de chambre. L'inspecteur se leva à son entrée avec un sourire poli, la main tendue vers lui, mais son expression changea en voyant son visage.

« Bon sang, docteur, vous avez une mine affreuse ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-J'ai…

« _été agressé_ » était sur le bout de sa langue, mais il vit l'avertissement inscrit sur le visage de son colocataire.

-…eu une nuit difficile, termina-t-il à la place, en serrant la main de Lestrade. »

Celui-ci eut une moue dubitative et jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux en direction de Sherlock. Le brun lui sourit en levant un sourcil. John n'attendit pas la fin du duel de regards (avec ces deux là, ça pouvait durer, et Sherlock gagnait toujours de toute façon) et fit un rapide voyage à la cuisine pour faire du thé. Il jeta un œil à la pendule. 7h43.

« De toute façon, sans preuve, je ne peux pas l'arrêter, reprit la voix de Lestrade.

-Fouillez son sac. Je suis certain que vous y trouverez un stylo à bille en acier, marqué Prada. C'est l'arme du crime. Elle ne s'en sera pas débarrassée, elle y tient trop. Il vous suffira de tester l'ADN. Elle aura du mal à clamer son innocence, sachant que c'est un stylo griffé et qu'il a été fait pour elle. »

Il revint dans le salon avec un plateau et trois mugs, pour voir Lestrade écrire rapidement sur son calepin. Il accepta le thé que lui tendait John avec reconnaissance.

« J'espère que tu as raison, parce que sinon, ça va mal finir pour moi. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui…

-Nonobstant son titre de noblesse, elle a agi avec une stupidité peu commune. Et je ne me trompe jamais. »

John s'assit à côté de Lestrade et sirota son thé – qui lui au moins avait un goût de thé au lait normal, merci bien – en écoutant le reste de la joute verbale d'une oreille distraite. Il avait des flashes de la nuit passée, et ces souvenirs encourageaient une réaction au niveau de son entre-jambe qu'il n'était pas prêt à exposer en présence de Lestrade. Surtout que le petit sourire auto-satisfait de Sherlock montrait que le détective savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et dans son pantalon.

Finalement, Lestrade rangea son calepin, posa son mug sur la table basse et se tourna vers John.

« Et bien, docteur, je vous souhai…

Il s'interrompit, ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux en le fixant, jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, revint sur John et rougit un peu.

-Je…hem… enfin… Bref…. Bonne journée messieurs ! Sherlock, je te tiens au courant. »

Et avec un rapide signe de tête à l'intention du détective, il quitta rapidement l'appartement. John le regarda partir, les yeux ronds, avant de se tourner vers Sherlock pour découvrir que celui-ci était secoué de ce petit rire silencieux qui le caractérisait.

« Sherlock ? »

Le brun leva une main et désigna le côté de son propre cou. John l'imita, et ses doigts touchèrent les marques laissées par les dents de son compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre.

Oh.

Lestrade avait… Lestrade avait vu les… Et il avait dû prendre ça pour un suçon. Ce que c'était, d'une certaine façon. Il rougit violemment, toute sa réserve britannique mortifiée par l'incident. Sherlock était hilare.

« Tu auras beaucoup moins de crédit la prochaine fois que tu chercheras à nier le fait que nous sommes un couple.

-Ravi de voir que ça te fait rire, grommela-t-il, monsieur je-suis-flatté-John-mais-je-suis-marié-à-mon-travail.

Sherlock haussa les épaules avant de se laisser tomber à la place précédemment occupée par Lestrade.

-Il faudra t'y habituer, murmura-t-il en fixant John avec un regard prédateur. Un vampire aime mordre, naturellement, et pas seulement au cou. Tu as éveillé mes appétits. Tu porteras vite de nombreuses marques de ma faim.

John se força à surmonter son embarras et sourit. Il posa les mains sur la poitrine de son colocataire et le poussa doucement mais très délibérément, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à demi allongé, puis se glissa sur lui.

-Et si c'était moi qui te faisais des marques cette fois ?

Les lèvres du vampire s'étirèrent en un sourire calculateur.

-Tu peux toujours essayer…. »

* * *

Mycroft observa la scène encore quelques instants, puis ferma la vidéo. Il glissa son Blackberry dans la poche de son veston et tapota le plafond de sa limousine de sa canne. La voiture redémarra, quittant les abords du 221B Baker Street, alors que le vampire se laissait aller sur le siège en cuir.

« Il semblerait que désormais nous n'aurons plus à couvrir les conséquences des « repas » de mon frère, ma chère.

Anthea leva les yeux de son propre Blackberry et jeta un coup d'œil à son employeur.

-Monsieur ?

-Le docteur Watson répondra à merveille à tous ses besoins.

La brunette sourit vaguement, revenant à son travail.

-Si vous le dîtes, monsieur. »

_Oh, oui. Je l'affirme_, songea Mycroft avec un sourire en observant les rues de Londres défiler par la fenêtre. John Watson était un cadeau du ciel. Le compagnon idéal pour Sherlock.

Et si Mycroft avait donné un petit coup de pouce au Destin en favorisant leur rencontre, quelle importance ? Ils n'en sauraient jamais rien.

« Et que faisons-nous à propos de l'incident en Syrie ? »

Mycroft soupira, abandonnant ses réflexions sur le bien-être de son petit frère pour en revenir aux affaires d'Etat. La Famille était protégée, il était temps de penser à la Patrie.

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

_Je m'excuse pour le côté "compact" de ce texte, mais ffnet refuse de sauvegarder ma mise en page (une heure de boulot dans le vent)_

_**L'idée d'un Sherlock vampire **me vient d'une scène du premier pilot, celle où Sherlock se tient sur le toit, la lune dans le dos, sous la pluie. Je n'ai pas pu m'en détacher depuis. Benedict est juste sublime dans cette scène…_

_Dans l'ordre chronologique d'écriture, celle-ci est la deuxième que j'ai écrite en Français. La première fera son apparition tantôt (mais c'est une plaie à béta, alors, on ne rush pas. Surtout pas. Parce qu'une béta de mauvais poil, c'est extrêmement dangereux pour la santé d'un auteur. Surtout quand la béta s'appelle **Aliyela**…). De toute manière, cette première fic en fera hurler plus d'une je pense._


End file.
